1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to light guide plates and backlight modules and, particularly, to a light guide plate for direct-type backlight module and a direct-type backlight module.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, because liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are thin, lightweight, long lasting, and consume little power, they are extensively used in a variety of electronic devices. However, liquid crystal displays are not self-luminescent, therefore, backlight modules are typically required. Generally, backlight modules can be categorized as either direct-type backlight modules or edge-type backlight modules. Because direct-type backlight modules can provide high illumination in comparison with edge-type backlight modules, direct-type backlight modules are more widely employed in numerous applications.
Referring to FIG. 4, a direct-type backlight module 10, according to the prior art, is shown. The direct-type backlight module 10 includes a plurality of point light sources 11, a reflective plate 12, a light guide plate 13 and several layers of optical film (not labeled). The reflective plate 12 contains a plurality of through holes 120. Each through hole 120 corresponds to a point light source 11 and each point light source 11 extends through the corresponding through hole 120 to completely illuminate the light guide plate 13. A random number of scattering dots 130 are radially allocated on a surface of the light guide plate 13 with a central point opposite to the reflective plate 12. However, the light guide plate 13 usually is in square or rectangular form. Therefore, the light output from the light guide plate 13 is not uniform, thereby reducing the uniformity of illumination of the direct-type backlight module 10.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a light guide plate that has improved uniformity of illumination and a direct-type backlight module using the same.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate at least one embodiment of the present light guide plate and direct-type backlight module, in at least one form, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the disclosure in any manner.